Kissing Tradition
by Joanther
Summary: Jounouchi went to Kaiba's mansion to help decorate for Christmas. He then saw the strange plant under the doorway into the living room and decided to ask Kaiba about it.


** Kissing Tradition**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Write by_ Joanther_

Fandom: Yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Those characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki.

Rating: T

Genres: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Kaiba/Jounouchi

Beta Reader: roseofnoonvale

Summary:

_Jounouchi went to Kaiba's mansion to help decorate for Christmas. He then saw the strange plant under the doorway into the living room and decided to ask Kaiba about it._

A/N: I have read countless manga since I was child up until now, and many of them have included the Christmas' scenes but I never saw any of them that mentioned about the mistletoe. I think in Japan they don't know about this tradition, or it is not too popular (I didn't find out about it until I started reading puppyshipping's fanfic even though I lived in America for 4 years…) and this was how this plot came to my mind.

And a picture for this fanfic:

www . joanther . deviantart . com

/ gallery / 36374552 # / d5oies2

I think you guys all know how to active the link (2 lines). Just undo the space between the words. xD

-o0o-

"What's that, Kaiba?"

The brunet looked up at the doorway where Jounouchi had just walked in, and saw a small green grass like plant that was mixing with red berries and was tying with a shiny golden ribbon that was attached to it. He then glanced at the blond, who was staring curiously at the green plant; he obviously didn't know what that was.

"That? You don't know what that is?" Kaiba asked boringly and crossed his arms; his eyes looked back at the plant, while the blond's eyes were still on it.

"I wouldn't ask you if I knew, Kaiba," Jounouchi pouted, making Kaiba chuckle quietly. "It's for Christmas, Jounouchi," the CEO replied.

Jounouchi nodded in agreement. It would be Christmas tomorrow, and he had decided he would come to Kaiba's mansion and help Kaiba's brothers with the decorating and help prepare for a party for the next day. Four months ago, neither Kaiba nor Jounouchi would think that talking to each other without throwing insults was possible, but lately Kaiba had loosened up and became somewhat like a friend with Yugi's group. And more surprising, Kaiba and Jounouchi had stopped fighting, and had even become closer than he was with anyone else in the group. And since they were close, they discovered that they had many things and favorites in common. Then what had been just civil conversation had changed in to something playful, and they teased each other jokingly all the time. Kaiba had changed a lot. Jounouchi couldn't count how many times he had seen Kaiba laugh, chuckle, or even smile. He even agreed to help Mokuba throw a small Christmas' party with the gang, and asked Jounouchi to come and help the day before.

But not everybody in the gang could come to Kaiba's Christmas party. Anzu had to go with her family to visit her grandparents at Okinawa. Honda had his own party with his family. Bakura and Ryou had disappeared right after the break had started. It turned out that only Jounouchi, Yami and Yugi would join in this party, but of course that did not upset Kaiba. In fact, the CEO even seemed relieved.

But now, everything came back to the mystery plant on the door; Jounouchi still had no idea about it, so he asked Kaiba again.

"It's mistletoe. Have you ever heard about it before?"

"Mistletoe?" Jounouchi blinked and looked at Kaiba. "I heard about it, but I never saw one. Isn't it a poisonous plant that only grows in the cemetery?"

Kaiba nodded in confirmation, but before he could tell Jounouchi that mistletoe had many kinds and didn't just grow only in the cemetery, Jounouchi had continued. "So it's mistletoe?! Wow, a plant that only grows in the cemetery is now growing around your house? I know you are something, but even your house is not normal," he said innocently, with one hand placed under his chin, while his eyes looked up at the plant.

Kaiba snorted and raised an eyebrow, but as he was about to retort, he saw Jounouchi grinning playfully at him. He immediately realized the blond was just teasing him and decided to say nothing.

"But why did you put it over this door? Does it have anything to do with Christmas?" Jounouchi asked again and seemed really confused.

"Yes, it's a tradition from the western part of the world. I think it isn't familiar to the Japanese. Not many people know about it," Kaiba explained slowly. "I didn't know about it either, until Yami told me, and why an Egyptian like him knew about it is a mystery to me too."

"A tradition huh?" Jounouchi stared directly at the mistletoe. "What's that exactly?"

"I believe it's something about kissing," Kaiba replied monotone. "That if two people stand under a door that has mistletoe, they have to kiss each other."

Jounouchi paused and blinked, his head turned to Kaiba's direction. He blinked, and blinked, and blinked, and his mouth opened a little bit before he actually spoke up.

"Oh, so you want to kiss Yami," Jounouchi said with a poker face and he sounded very serious. It seemed more like a statement than a question. "I don't know which one makes me surprised more. That you like Yami, or that you are a hopeless romantic."

"What?!" Kaiba nearly shouted and looked at Jounouchi disbelievingly, unable to see whether Jounouchi was joking or not. "The mistletoe was hung by Mokuba, not me."

"Really," Jounouchi nodded, still with straight face that seemed unaffected by Kaiba's explanation. But as he was about to say something, suddenly the two heard a kid's voice that echoed aloud, calling their names.

"Nii-sama! Jounouchi! Where are you?"

"I'm right here!" Kaiba and Jounouchi spoke up in unison, and then they automatically walked together through the door, but then they paused at Mokuba's appearance on the hallway, running into them. "I found you guys." The kid said happily, then stopped and pointed up above the two, "Oh hey, look up there!"

Jounouchi and Kaiba both looked up as Mokuba said. The two then saw they were standing under the door that connecting between the living room and the hallway, under the mistletoe that had been hanging there all the time. "Jounouchi! I don't know if you knew about that, but when two people stand under the mistletoe together, they have to kiss each other," Mokuba cheered excitedly.

"Even if those people are your brother and I?" Jounouchi paled and glanced at Kaiba. "I don't think Kaiba would want to follow the rule—Mmm!"

His words were cut off by a hand that lifted his his chin up, and his lips immediately were captured by a pair of soft lips belonging Kaiba. He stared widely at the brunet who had closed his eyes when he started kissing him. His body froze due to the fact that Kaiba was not just simply placing his lips on Jounouchi's for a second, but coaxing his lips gently. His tall body leaned down to fit with Jounouchi's height, while his left hand stayed still under Jounouchi's chin.

Jounouchi closed his eyes after the shock and kissed Kaiba back. But just as he was just trying to open his lips, Kaiba broke the kiss and smirked back at him. He looked at the brunet in a puzzled way while hearing a faint, happy cheer from Mokuba. His head then picked up the pieces of reality.

"Hey!" Jounouchi exclaimed, trying not to blush. "You wanted to pay me back because I teased you earlier, right? It's not fair! It was my first kiss!"

"Really?!" Kaiba's smirked widened. "It's my first kiss too, so we're even." He moved closer to Jounouchi even they were standing very close after the kiss.

"What...?!" Jounouchi blinked in curiosity, "Then why did you kiss me? I doubt that it was because you wanted to follow the tradition… Don't you like Yami?"

"I never said I like Yami!" Kaiba frowned darkly in disbelief. "You just assumed yourself and then you believed in it? Sometimes I wonder whether you're just naïve or stupid."

"Then… then… you… you… did that to me…" Jounouchi stuttered, feeling Kaiba's arms wrapping around his back. "Because you… like me?"

"No, because I love myself," Kaiba said amusingly; his eyes looked down longingly at the blond in his arms. "Yes, I like you. And I know you like me too. So, what do you think?"

"Eh?!" Jounouchi cocked his head and stared up at Kaiba, his face reddened.

"That you and me become a couple, and you will come to my party tomorrow, not just as my friend, but as my boyfriend?"

"I… I would love to," Jounouchi nodded, and Kaiba leaned to kiss him again. He thought he heard Mokuba's voice faintly in his head, but he didn't care about that too much at that moment.

"See, nii-sama?! I told you the mistletoe would help your confession!"

.

.

.

**_-End-_**


End file.
